Above and Beyond
by redgirl25
Summary: Paige forgets her and Emily's anniversary, leading Emily to force Paige to strip her way to forgiveness. ItPaige doing a strip tease/lap dance and smut! Rated M for part two!


**Authors Note-**

**I really don't have much to say except here is part one of a two shot smut story. I know, you're going to read this and say 'smut? what smut'. I promise you it's coming (pun intended) in the next chapter this is just the detailed set up for it. This is it, my piece for mine and EndWorldPeas's smut competition. Don't ask me how I got talked into this, she's really persuasive and now here I am about to be humiliated. **

**Inspiration for this? Well once upon a time my friend and I were watching Magic Mike and it was Channing Tatum's strip scene and she said "What's hotter than Channing Tatum stripping to this" and my brilliant mind thought 'Paige McCullers stripping to this'. Well, here we are. **

**So I suggest you listen to 'Pony' by the Ginuwine while reading this but that's up to you of course. Try to enjoy. **

* * *

**Paige's POV-**

_6:47pm_, _as if_. I groaned internally at being late home from work _again_ for the third time this week. The emotional and physical exhaustion had finally worn on me today and I couldn't be happier it was finally the weekend.

I trudged up the steps of our small apartment, pushing the door open, intent on going to bed and not waking up until Sunday afternoon.

"Honey I'm home!" I called lamely like I did every night. Emily would usually great me with some reheated food on nights like this where I was unexpectedly late, but I detected no aroma of the kitchen being used at all tonight. She must have figured I'd already eaten.

"Em?" I called again, checking the bathroom to see if she'd drawn me a bath like she usually did on Friday nights. _Nothing_. Strange, her car was still here, maybe she'd gone for a walk.

I padded to the bedroom, but still no sight of my girlfriend. A flash of yellow caught my eye, contrasting on our burgundy bedspread. It was a card, sitting on my pillow. I walked over, curiously picking it up.

I read Emily's familiar handwriting, a feeling of dread and guilt washing over me as I took in the two words.

_Happy Anniversary_

"Fuck!" I groaned, slamming my palm to my forehead. How had I, Paige McCullers forgotten the most important day of my entire life? This _never _happened. Emily was the forgetful one. _Shit shit shit!_ This month had been such a wreck at work, that time had just slipped away from me completely.

I ran through a thousand idea about how I could make up for this before Emily suddenly appeared but I had nothing. _Call a florist?_ They would have been closed by now. _Make a fancy dinner reservation? _On the night of? _Buy her a fucking plane ticket to get as far away from her girlfriend as possible? _Right now that seemed like the best option.

It's not like I could just whip something up to compare to the things I had done years previous. Surprise trip to Paris, romantic dinner at the park that overlooked Rosewood, borrowing the keys to the natatorium at Rosewood high for a romantic night of reminiscing in our younger years. I was Paige, the bashful, always romantic, always having something up my sleeve Paige and tonight, on our seventh year anniversary, I had nothing.

"Oh look who's home" I heard a grumpy voice call from the bedroom doorway. _I was screwed_. I turned slowly, biding my time before I had to face whatever look Emily was going with right now. I felt impossibly small as I took in the mixture of anger, sadness, and absolute fury on her face.

"Emily I'm so—"

"Sorry?" she cut of menacingly. _Here we go._ She laughed bitterly. "Sorry Paige? Really?" She mocked. She threw her hands up in the air, storming off out of the bedroom. I followed after her, trying to grasp at her but she was two steps ahead of me. "One night Paige?! The one night the entire fucking year! Tell me, did you just not think it was important or did you honestly _forget_ about our day?" she challenged.

I knew, no matter which way I answered that it was a double negative. She looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. I ran a hand through my hair, giving her my best apologetic look as I prepared to grovel and beg for her forgiveness. "Emily I'm so sorry babe! You know me! You know I don't usually forget these things but the days have just been blurring together lately." I tried to approach her gently but she took a few steps back.

"So you just forgot then?" She concluded.

I nodded my head shamefully. "C'mon Em! I'll make it up to you I swear! Anything you want. _Anything_. I'll do it. Just stop looking at me with that 'I'm going to smother you while you're sleeping next to me tonight' look. I'm sorry. I love you?" I attempted feebily to get her forgiveness with my lame words.

She scoffed angrily. "Really? That's your big apology? And what the hell makes you think you're sleeping next to me tonight!" She gestured to the couch and I hung my head even lower. It's not as if I didn't deserve worse. I was honestly surprised she hadn't sent me to Pru's for the night. I made a mental note not to bring that idea up.

I looked at her with more reverie this time. "Em" I spoke softly. "You know I love you. And you know this day marks the seventh anniversary of the best day of my entire life. The day that my wildest dream finally came true, the day that you gave me a glimmer of hope that I was worth something. I'll never forgive myself for letting it slip my mind. _Never. _But for some strange reason you love me, so I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. Anything, Em. I mean anything, I'll do it if it means you'll forgive me." I walked up to her slowly, gauging every step I took until I was finally at arm's length from her. Reaching my hand up I placed my palm over her heart, and finally she looked up from the ground and her eyes met mine for the first time.

The look I saw terrified me. She had a plan, and I knew whatever this plan was, I wasn't going to like it. "Anything?" She asked mysteriously. Nodding profusely, her devilish smile grew. "Oh Paige… you're never going to live this one down."

**Skip to 'the dance'**

To say humiliation was going to be my prime emotion tonight was an understatement. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time, recalling Emily's suggestion to make up for my blunder last week as I smoothed over my grey sweatpants and my oversized zip up hoodie.

_"Strip." Emily demanded. _

_I quirked my brow at her word. "Right now?" I asked, clueless as to how I went from her pretty much hating me to wanting my naked. "What are you going to spank me or something?" I asked, half joking but I was genuinely worried that was her course of action right now. _

_Emily rolled her eyes. "No not right now. I want a strip tease. If you really want to make up for tonight, I want you to give me the best strip tease you can do." She explained seriously. I stared at her, wide-eyed and mouth slightly ajar. As far as I could tell, Emily wasn't kidding. _

_I let out a nervous laugh. "Em… I can't.. Uhh that's not really my thing." I argued. Really, there would have been nothing attractive about me trying to take my clothes off seductively. That was Emily's thing, she could pull of the attractive, sexy seduction thing. I was too stiff, too aggressive. No way Emily thought I could pull this off. _

_Emily smirked. "I know. But you've given me romance, and you're amazing at it. I want you to do something out of your comfort zone." She demanded. _

_I shuddered at the reality she actually was expecting this of me. "So tie me to the bed or something Em! Don't make me strip for you its… it's embarrassing." I whined. _

_Emily shook her head. She was smiling now, knowing she had the upper hand on me in this moment. "You know what's embarrassing? Me telling all of my friends that I couldn't wait to see you this evening and gushing over whatever surprise you had in store for me this time." She scolded. I hung my head again, truly feeling remorse for what happened. She had me. I'd do anything to make her smile at me again. "Strip for me. This time next week. That should give you enough time to… prepare." _

And here I was. Emily never brought it up again all week. Aside from this morning, another yellow envelope left on my bedside table.

_Don't forget_.

Really the joke was going to be on her for having to witness this entire ordeal. I was sure the moment the music started she would be killing herself laughing. I knew Emily though, if I didn't put effort into making this 'everything she dreamed of' she would just get even more upset at the whole reason this terrible thing had started. Sometimes I could swear she was using my love for her as a weapon, knowing I really would do anything in the world for her meant she got whatever she wanted. Paige McCullers, the masochistic girlfriend. Paige McCullers, the girl who was about to make a terrible fool of herself in front of her girlfriend in about 10 minutes. I gulped.

I put effort in throughout the week, taking a couple of dance classes during my lunch and after work, trying to fine my muse. I couldn't exactly ask anyone to instruct me on the 'how' part, but I learned a few basic things to help loosen me up, such as the hip hop instructor teaching me not to dance like someone had stuck a pole down my back, or that girl in the class who'd given me some helpful tips on floor work. After that embarrassment I'd mostly stuck to YouTube how to videos. There were a surprising amount of videos under the search 'How strip without making a fool of yourself'.

Forget the stress of work, this had been the most trying week of my life, preparing for a two minute dance number where I take of my clothes in a 'seductive' way. I'd attempted it all, deciding that going for something a little less 'Beyonce/Rihanna' and something more 'Channing Tatum'. I even went to the trouble of watching Magic Mike to find the perfect number for me. I made sure to delete my browsing history after my learning, I could only imagine the questions Emily might ask if she knew I was watching male strippers.

So here I was, standing in the bedroom in baggy sweats and a large zip up, complete with hi tops and my hood thrown up, pacing back and forth trying to calm my nerves waiting for my girlfriend to get home. I could imagine her just standing outside of the door right now, purposely being a few minutes late from work just to make sure I was really sweating it out before she had her laughs.

I head the lock turn and I stopped my rhythmic pacing. _Oh god, here we go_. I did a few jumps, shook my neck a little bit trying to loosen the tension and my high strung nerves.

"Hi honey I'm home!" Emily called mockingly. Oh she's going to have so much fun torturing me tonight. Why did I agree to this again?

I took one deep breath before opening my mouth. "In the bedroom!" I called shakily. I swore I could hear here chuckling already. I set one of our kitchen chairs in the middle of our spacious bedroom with a note _sit here_ propped up. I took one last look around before I skipped across the room, pinning myself to the wall behind the wardrobe where Emily wouldn't see me. I heard her come through the door, wisely she left the lights off. I heard the scraping of the chair on the hardwood floors. It was time.

_I swear if she videotapes this and shows her friends… _I pulled out the stereo remote from my pocket, my trembling fingers pushed down on play. _One…two… three. _

**Emily's POV-**

She stepped out from behind the shadow of the wardrobe and I stifled a giggle. As far as making up for something that had hurt my feelings so much, this seemed pretty immature of me. Truthfully, I wasn't that upset with Paige about forgetting anymore, so this humiliation plan was more for my own satisfaction rather than to make up for our forgotten anniversary. Things happen, and I know for the rest of our long life together she'll never forget again after this. This night was going to be unforgettable in more ways than one for the both of us.

There she stood, all bundled up in a pair of sweats and a thick hoodie with the hood up over her head so I couldn't see her face. What a shame. The look hiding behind the shadows of her hood would have probably been worth a million bucks right now. She stood, feet shoulder width apart with her arms tucked into her hoodie, not looking at me, but not looking like she was completely embarrassed. She looked oddly focused.

The music blasted through the sound system and I couldn't control the laugh this time. The opening instrumental of _Pony_ by The Ginuwine rang through the bedroom. _Of course Paige would pick something so venereal. _The girl never does things halfway.

My eyes were glued. She stayed unmoving aside from rolling her neck around slowly once. _So she'd actually worked out a little dance number. _My eyes stayed fixed on her, and my cocky smirk stayed glued on my face as I prepared to see my girlfriend be humiliated before my eyes.

I was not expecting what happened next.

She stepped forward with the music, exhausting every step with the base in perfect timing. She stopped about 10 feet away from me, unzipping her hoodie fluidly in one motion, and brought her other hand up to throw the hood back. I wasn't sure what I was expecting under the hoodie but seeing the crisp white wife-beater forced a tiny whimper to escape my lips. Seeing just a hint of her cleavage, down to the taught fabric around her abs and her exposed hips between the band of her baggy sweats was driving me mad already. _She wasn't supposed to be good at this_.

She took a step backwards, popping her arms to the music and shrugging the hoodie off coolly, making it seemly fall from her body and to the floor. I looked up to her face for the first time since the music started, only to be tortured and turned on more by the emotionless look while her body fluidly moved.

Her hands raised above her head and she began rolling her hips in time with the bass. _Back, forth, left right, repeat_. I felt white hot heat flow through my entire body, settling at my core and burning hotter than ever. What had I gotten myself into?

She stepped forward, and I gripped the armrests until my knuckles turned white, trying to keep myself in place and pretend like this wasn't effecting me so strongly. The confident smirk was now replaced with a look of complete astonishment, my eyes remained unblinking focused on the girl dancing and grinding before me. _Where was the video camera when I needed it? _

_If you're horny let's do it,_

_Ride it, my pony_

_My saddle's waiting, _

_Come and, jump on it. _

The chorus started, and Paige's moves were settling perfectly with the entire song. She pointed at me as she slid forward again, bringing her hand back to her body and sliding it sensually down her front. My stomach fluttered with sheer want as she did the sexiest pelvic thrust I'd ever witnessed.

I pushed my toes into the ground and she came daringly close to me, only to teasingly slide backwards again. I huffed in frustration but was again caught in my emotions when she turned sideways and undulated her body ever so slowly, making sure I could take in the entire movement without missing a beat.

She got low, her hand reaching back to touch the floor as she finished her wave and came to her knees, sliding forward again until she was within reach of me, her head directly in front of my center. But I couldn't focus on her face. I was looking at her body, and her hands running down her body all the way to her own center. I was twitching now, and I caught my hand reaching out for her before I slammed it back down onto my chair. _Why was she so damn good at this?_ Her hands continued down her legs, hitting the floor in sync before the absolute hottest thing I'd ever witnessed happened.

She pushed her body away slowly, and in type with the base, my normally awkward, clumsy girlfriend _humped_ the floor while pushing her body backwards. If I would have blinked I would have missed it and that would have been the most tragic thing in the entire universe. My body was pulsating watching that, replaying it over and over in my head in seconds. My stomach had hit the floor, my breath was uneven and I felt the impulse to check to make sure my heart was still beating until I felt it pick up in double time.

Arousal flowed from my body, soaking my already wet panties. If I didn't get release soon I was going to scream.

The girl hadn't even taken that much clothing off yet and she already had me squirming uncomfortably in my seat, trying my hardest to keep myself pinned to the chair instead of throwing myself at her. It had to be obvious to her at this point how hot I was for her.

She stood up smoothly, gripping the hem of her tank top and pulling it off quickly. I gasped and the sight. Just a sports bra. I'd seen her in just a sports bra at least a thousand times by now but this was different. Completely different because now she was shaking and grinding her hips sexually, this time she was sweaty and her muscles of her stomach and chest were contracting perfectly. Most of all, this time she was wearing a confident smirk, and gliding towards me like I was hers for the taking. _Take me Paige_, I prayed silently.

She spun and dropped as she was walking towards me again and now I was actually getting angry with all of the teasing. It took me a moment to notice my hand had wandered from the arm rest to between my thighs, trying desperately to relieve the pleasurable tension. However, at this point, I was undoubtedly sure nothing but Paige's touch would be enough satisfaction tonight.

She crawled towards me, grinding her hips to the floor again. Was it logical to be jealous of a _fucking _floor? In this case, yes, it definitely was.

She stopped just inches away from my feet and I was about to start yelling in frustration when she rolled her hips, standing up in front of me and spinning around to her back was to me. She kept dancing and grinding and I watched her ass roll. Even in the baggy sweat pants, especially in the baggy sweat pants it was so alluring. She was tempting me, seducing me in a way I'd never thought possible. Only Paige McCullers could make sweat pants sexy.

She turned again, crouching to look me directly in the eye with that sexy smirk of hers as she lifted her hand and beckoned me to lean closer with a flow finger. I couldn't move, even as much as I wanted to I could only stare at her, completely enamored. This made her smile even wider, grabbing both armrests of the chair and jerking it forward so it was completely between her legs. She was on my lap now, her breasts perfectly in line with my face and her center resting hot on my legs and she began to sensually grind on me.

I slammed my eyes shut, moaning so loudly it could be heard above the blasting music. I threw my head back as she turned around and backed into me, repeating the same move she did moments ago, except for this time her ass was grinding on my center. I was ready to scream already, but of course as I started to reach out so I could rest my hands on her hips she stood up and backed away again.

"Paige" I groaned. She turned and smirked, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her sweats and rolled them slowly, teasingly down her body until she got passed her knees. She abruptly let go and the fabic fell to the ground. She stepped easily out of them, leaving the shoes behind as well. My eyes travelled from the floor up her toned legs, focusing on her lace boy short panties, particularly on the center.

She didn't give me much time to stare as she glided forward again. Down on her knees before me, her head between my legs so I could actually feel her hot uneven breath on my center and I only begged for the song to be over at this point so I could get some sweet release. Paige had other ideas however.

"Hands around my neck baby." She demanded huskily. "And hold on tight"

I did as I was told immediately, having no idea what Paige had in mind. Her hands gripped my calves, sliding up and down each of them before she pulled them around her shoulders. Her hands left my legs, reaching underneath the chair.

I heard a heavy grunt and she lifted and before I knew it she was standing straight again with me and the chair hanging high in the air. I felt the grunts of exertion against me and the pool of wetness was dripping from me completely now.

I let out a gasp as the chair dropped from behind me. Paige was now holding onto me tightly rather than the chair. I looked down at her in both fear and surprise but that didn't phase her plans. She walked us to the bed.

_Finally! _I thought. She slammed me down roughly, landing on top of me, letting me feel all of her for the first time tonight. I could barely control myself from just grabbing her and forcing her to the places I needed. I needed her touch more than anything right now.

She climbed over top of me, up between my legs sliding her lips along my clothed body until they reached my lips. I gave her a searing kiss and she began to move with the music again, except now I could feel everything and I was moving desperately against her. Her thigh rested between my legs, grinding to the beat and I moved quickly against her, feeling an impossible amount of arousal. I was sure I'd never been this desperate for Paige before, and we'd had some crazy nights.

The music began to slow and so did Paige's thrusts. She rolled her entire body backwards so she was now straddling my waist and looking down at me with that smirk of hers.

The music stopped and so did she. Her heavy panting filled the silence of the bedroom. We both stared at each other, Paige trying to catch her breath while I was trying to process what the hell my girlfriend had just pulled off.

Had I imagined this? It was Paige for crying out loud! She _couldn't_ dance. She wasn't the sensual fluid girl when she was moving. Except she apparently was. Paige McCullers could do anything she put her mind to, and I'd foolishly underestimated her when I came up with this idea. My need for her hadn't gone away, but I was stuck unmoving again, replaying every little piece of the dance in my head, locking it in a safe place of my heart. This would not be the last time she did that If I had anything to say about it.

"So" Paige started, breaking the tension in the room. "Am I forgiven?" She asked hoarsely.

Her voice had awoken me. I gripped her shoulders roughly, pulling her flush against my body and crushing my lips to hers. "You're not done with me yet" I husked angrily.

She chuckled against my lips. "Babe, I'm just getting started."


End file.
